Draco & Muggle: A Love Story
by Pranaya Rosa
Summary: A Student Exchange Program lands Draco, the Student Ambassador, with a beautiful girl to escort all year. The thing is, she's a muggle. *Set in The Half-Blood Prince*
1. Chapter 1

Draco could not for the life of him figure out why he was chosen as student ambassador. Sure his grades were impressive, but there were several people who ranked above him in that aspect; people who were far more personable. Draco figured it was yet another show of how much Dumbledore hated him. He, of all people, knew that this role would make him beyond miserable, as if he wasn't gloomy and irate enough already. Bloody Dumbledore. Bloody, sodding Hogwarts.

"Draco, as you know this a new program and how well it takes to this school will be entirely in your hands." The grey wizard spoke. Dumbledore watched Draco and his disinterest with hidden amusement. He hadn't even told the young man that exchange student he'd be escorting was a full-fledged muggle. Draco sighed in obvious annoyance. He glowered at Professor Snape, wondering why he wasn't saying anything in his defense. The professor and Draco were not close, but still, he was the head of Slytherin, and Draco was Slytherin through and through. Professor Snape was the closest thing Draco had to an advocate.

Snape barely glanced in Draco's direction. He was preoccupied with his concern of a purely non-magic muggle being on school property and discovering their world. He thought it was a ridiculous move on Dumbledore's part. What was the purpose? The risks of her uttering things to her other muggle friends outweighed the reward of bridging the obscenely large gap between the two worlds. Snape was always grateful of the muggles' ignorance of the magic world. Magic was dangerous enough as it was, and there were enough people dabbling the dark arts, himself secretly included. He did not want to involve new, curious minds in the coming dangers that their world was in the midst of facing.

The reasons for Snape not wanting an exchange program with the muggle world were of the best intentions. Dumbledore, though, was under the impression that Snape was simply prejudiced against non-magic folk… which he was. But that was a very, very small part of it. The re-emergance of his Lord Voldemort was his greatest concern.

Draco sighed again loudly.

_~Half an hour ago they said she was at the gates.~_ Draco glanced at the clock. _~How much longer is this going to take?~_

"I appreciate the subtly with which you voice your disapproval Draco, but I must assure you that this specific exchange has been arranged for a greater reason than you can understand. So, I implore you, be kind to her."

_~Her, huh?~_ Draco turned and glanced at the cursed doors again. _~Better be worth looking at or this semester is going to be brutal.~ _He was too preoccupied with his own boredom to soak in his headmaster's plea. Or warning. Whatever it was.

"She is ready." Dumbledoor stood up. Draco looked around the office, confused.

"What?"

Dumbledore and Snape walked out of the office with otherworldy grace. The headmaster had aged quickly during the time Draco had been here, troubled by the events that took place since Harry Potter came back, no doubt.

Snape… looked exactly the same, Draco noted. He had been here 6 years with Snape and he hadn't aged a day. Gift of being a Death Eater, he mused.

Despite not giving a damn about the program, Draco felt a tad nervous. In a way, he was meeting his new best friend. He would escort her to and from her classes, most of which he shared with her. He would also have to introduce her to a host of notables in the student body at this school and many other mind-numbing, time-consuming things that he was not looking forward to.

Again, he silently beraded Dumbledore in his mind.

Draco saw the girl and Professor McGonagall at the other end of the hall they were walking, or which Draco was practically stalking down. She was turned the other way, as McGonagall was pointing out the ancient architecture of the school.

From behind, he noticed she had jet black hair. It was long, past her shoulders and was slightly wavy and curly. She was wearing dark blue fitted jeans and a dark green t-shirt. He had expected her to be wearing the dreary Hogwarts uniform, but he had been told to dress-down, so of course she would, too.

He found himself smoothing out the front of his black jacket. Under it, he wore a black, cashmere turtleneck, and black jeans. His golden hair was parted down the side, and he wore a silver ring on his right hand. It was a snake wrapped around a capital 'M', with two of the tiniest emeralds as eyes.

"I see you're already preparing Ms. King for the history test next week, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore called out as we made it to where they stood. The ladies turned around and it took a few seconds for Draco to notice how pretty she was. When he did, he slowed down, falling a step behind the men. He quickly took in her form. She was not like most of the girls whom he schooled with. They were stick thin, conforming to the media's latest definition of 'beauty', but this girl was curved in all the right places. Her breasts were full, which rounded into a her waist, which in turn rounded into the flare of her hips. The outift she wore would have looked mediocre on any other girl, but on her, it was simplistic in the most beautiful sense. Draco noticed her t-shirt. It had a picture of an angry brown mouse pointing to a computer mouse, with a word bubble saying, 'Imposter!'

So, she had a sense of humour.

Dumbledore shook her hand with both of his, looking more than a little pleased at her arrival. They made small conversation, which Draco didn't care to pay any attention to, and watched her every move with curious eyes. Her smile was pretty and she used it without reserve. A small joke passed between the group and her childishly enthusiastic grin made him want to smile, too. Snape then stepped forward to introduce himself, although he seemed a little less pleased. The girl sobered up a bit at his cold exterior, but was polite all the same. Then the four of them turned to him, but he didn't notice the shift in attention. He was too engrossed in her mannerisms. Dumbledore, slightly amused, cleared his throat to snap him out of his reverie. It worked of course, but Draco fought a blush as he cooly made his way over to her.

"Hello, my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand and felt a tingle when skin met skin. The girl lost all traces of her pretty smile. Draco continued shaking her hand, waiting for her name, but all he recieved was a blank stare. Professor McGonagall had seen this reaction before when females were around Draco, so she quickly answered for the girl.

"Draco, this is Aurora King. She is the exchange student you will be escorting this year." Draco nodded, not looking away from the girl, and realized they were still shaking hands.

He noticed she had warm brown eyes. Her dark lashes fanned around them, but they seemed alert and laser focused right now. Draco could guess why. Her lips were full and pink, her skin was glowing beneath her gleaming dark hair, and she wore a very thin silver chain, almost invisible, that held onto an oval locket. The locket rested in the valley of her breasts and he wondered exactly how much trouble he could in if he tried to open it right this second. Suspension? Maybe a black eye? Meanwhile, in the fleeting seconds that he soaked her in, she did the same. His grey eyes were the prettiest she had ever seen. Well, they were they only grey eyes she had ever seen. She had heard of their eerie look, but Aurora couldn't help but wonder what those people could have meant, when his eyes looked like sparkling, clear water on a cloudy day. Enchanting. His lashes were almost invisible since they were white blonde and his shiny, golden hair was like spun gold. A few of his bangs were in his eyes and she had to conciously keep herself from reaching out to brush them back. His face was angular and harsh, yet at the same time, breathtakingly vulnerable. His nose was straight and narrow, leading down to thin, manly lips, which were set taught at the moment. She was told to dress casually, but regretted her t-shirt when she saw he was wearing a suit jacket over a fitted shirt. She almost wanted to fold her arms together to keep him from reading it. This morning she thought it was funny, but now she just felt like a dork standing infront of this model-worthy dude.

Awkwardly, they parted. Dumbledore motioned for them to begin walking and he began further explaining her position at Hogwarts.

"Ms. King, as you know, you have been placed in Slytherin. Professor Snape is the head of your House." Aurora looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Oh.. But I thought.. Professor.."

"No, dear, I am the head of Gryffindor." She put a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "But Professor Snape is a wildly talented wizard and I assure you he will be as warm and accomodating as I have." She glanced behind her and gave Snape a knowing look. Snape stared on, disinterested as ever.

Draco didn't understand what was going on. McGonagall was allergic to the full spectrum of human emotion. Why was she being so motherly to this girl? He had only ever seen this behaviour when she was around Harry and his insufferable friends. And even with them, it was extremely rare.

And even Snape looked more cross than usual. And he kept glancing towards Draco as if he wanted to tell him something, or maybe Snape was worried that he wouldn't treat her well as an escort. But again, that would require Snape to have an emotion besides anger, which Draco knew Snape was fully incapable of. Draco shook his head to himself, understanding everyone's mood less with every passing thought.

Eventually they reached Slytherin House, and moved to the side to let Draco utter the secret passcode to the portrait of the Slytherin Witch. But before he could, McGonagall and Dumbledore began reciting their farewell's and good-wishes to the girl.

"Well, my dear, I believe this is where I take my leave. Draco here is one of our most taleneted students. He comes from a notable family and is the sixth-generation Malfoy to attend Hogwarts. You are in very good hands." Said McGonagall. She smiled at her, as did Dumbledore, before he looked at Draco.

"Draco, we are placing a long-awaited guest in your ward. I trust you will tend to her with the utmost care." Draco opened his mouth to ask what the first sentence meant, but the two Professors just walked away with another word. Snape cued Draco to say the passcode but Draco, staring off in the headmaster's direction, failed to notice. With an irate sigh, he pushed Draco out of the way and harshly muttered the passcode,

"Pure-blood." Aurora frowned, wanting to ask why he was so rude. Snape stalked into the Common Room and spoke with his signiture monotone voice. "This is the Slytherin Common Room. Girl's dorms are to the left, boy's dorms are to the right. Curfew is 9 o'clock and there is to be no wandering in the halls after said time unless you are on fire or bleeding to death." He spun around to see her bewildered expression. "Draco here has been instructed to show you the location of your classes tonight and escort you to and from for this coming week, whether he shares the class with you or not. This way, you will have no excuse to be late or absent. After that week, it is optional." He stood there a moment after his speech and looked down his nose at them. Aurora's eyes were wide as she stared back, not sure what to do or say. She decided to thank him and say that she was looking forward to his Potions class tomorrow, but he spun around with a woosh and walked out the door dramatically.

Aurora and Draco exchanged glances and she blushed. Draco was shy too, but he hid it well. They just stood there, awkwardly, not looking at each other.

"You're American?" Asked Draco.

"Yes. You're British?" She cringed inwardly at her lameness. He looked at her oddly,

"Yeah."

Again, silence.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "It's about time for supper."

"Really?" Her eyes widened. "I've been so excited the last few days, I've hardly eaten or slept."

"Supper will be in about an hour." He said glancing at his watch. "Would you like to rest until then?"

"Actually, I kinda wanted to explore." She shrugged. "I asked Professor McGonagall if I could explore by myself, without an escort, but she said not for a couple of weeks."

"Why don't you want an escort?" He asked, sounding like it didn't matter to him anyway, but he was a little insulted that she would ask to be relieved of him.

"Because then you'd have to give up your time to watch me discover walls I've never seen and books I've never read. As exciting as it sounds, I'd rather you not give up time with your friends for that." She said, smiling a little. Draco smirked. It was the best he could do. He wasn't used to smiling out-right like she was.

"I don't mind."

"No really, it can wait. It's late and you prolly have some homework to do."

Just then, two very obnoxious-sounding boys ran and stumbled their way from the boy's dorm upstairs to where Draco and the new girl were. They patted Draco's shoulder as if he had just found a catch.

"Well, well, well, who is this then?" Said the blonde one.

"Is this the tart you've been complaining about for the last week Malfoy?" Asked the other one.

"Can't understand why."

"If you wanna hand her off to someone else for a while, call me, I won't mind." He slicked his hair back dramatically as he said that.

Rora cringed.

"Shut up, both of you." Draco said venomously, and led the girl into a private part of the lounge; the small study room. Draco closed the intricately carved doors behind them. Rora leaned against the back of the sofa, next to the fireplace.

"Is tart a nice word or offensive?" Asked Aurora. Draco eyed her cautiously.

"It's sort of offensive, but they call every girl a tart, so don't take it personally." Silence overtook them again.

"Guess I was right to feel bad about wasting your time this year." She remarked.

"What?

"Those guys. They said you were complaining about having to be with me 24/7." Draco shook his head. He hated the idea of her thinking he didn't want to spend time with her. He did. Strangely. And not because she was pretty. Pretty girls hit on him everyday. It was something else about her.

"I was complaining about having to escort some boring person that I couldn't care less about. Not you." He spoke quickly and didn't realize what he said until it was too late.

"Not me?" She asked shyly. Draco didn't answer. What he said was too mushy.

"Come." He said, standing up. "There are few places I want to show you." Her spirit fell when ignored her question. She felt dumb for getting her hopes up. Guys like him didn't go out with girls like her. Draco noticed her tiny frown before she fake smiled again, and regretted not answering. It just… it wasn't like him. "Come." He repeated, and with that they made their way out of Slytherin House and into the halls. She followed him wordlessly, trying not to think about the gorgeous man leading her.

There were a couple of his favourite places in the castle that he had only shown a few people before her. He very rarely grew attached enough to anyone in this school to share something so private. He had only done so before with his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, and two of his closest mates. He stiffened. The thought of Pansy sobered him a little, in regards to the girl next to him, whom, by the way, smelled like Summer. Draco was growing tired of Pansy. She was pretty, reasonably intelligent, but her sadist nature and constant gossip was annoying. All Slytherin's were sadistic and rather evil by nature, but she was particularly annoying, considering he had to tolerate her personality for hours everyday before she'd even consider letting him touch her. But, she was his girlfriend nonetheless. He was a jerk in many respects, but when he committed to a woman, his fidelity never wavered. He was proud of the fact he had never betrayed a woman before.

But still, he sighed as he continued thinking, he didn't love her, and barely liked her. He could see the end of their failed relationship approaching. Draco forgot that Aurora was trailing close behind him, and turned to slow down for her. She was busy admiring the architecure and statues but cautiously looked up at him when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He looked into her eyes and wished to himself that she would smile again soon. Infact, he would make it happen. Right now.

He quickly changed course, deciding to take her right to the best part of the castle, wanting to see her charming grin as quickly as possible. He expected her to walk next to him now, instead of trailing a few steps behind, since he had stopped to let her catch up to him, but he realized that he had made a very poor first impression. That's why she wouldn't walk with him. When she had asked him why he was looking forward to spending time with her, he didn't reply. She prolly thought she was being a chore, even now. He sighed quietly to himself, wishing they were there already.

His eyes opened wide as they approached the tower. The spiral staircase wound up pretty high. He wondered if she'd be fit enough to make it to the top. Most girls hated exercise or exerting themselves in any way. Wouldn't want to get their hair messed up, Draco thought bitterly, remembering the latest date he went on with Pansy. But that was another story.

He looked back at her.

"This climb is pretty strenuous. I just realized now. Would you prefer going somewhere else?" His only answer was a blank stare followed by a mischievous grin. Draco's brows furrowed in confusion before she darted past him up the stairs.

"Race you!" She hollered back with a laugh. It took Draco a moment to realize that this silly girl had just challenged him to a race. He smirked while he whooshed up the stairs. He bounded up, skipping multiple steps at a time. His legs were longer than hers so he had that advantage, and her 3-second head-start made little difference. This climb was very long, and she would tire quickly. He heard her heels clank and clatter against the stone steps and he couldn't help but grin. He raced as fast as he could, surprised that he hadn't caught up to her yet. Then, without warning, he heard her yelp aloud. He stopped for a second… and then sprinted extra hard, wanting to see what happened. He was gasping for air, frowning to himself partly because his body was tiring and partly because he might lose the race. To a girl. He shook his head, willing his legs not to falter.

Finally, he smelled the clean, dewy air of the night. He made it. He was at the top. He saw a part of the starry night sky and her legs along with it, as he slicked his hair back during the last few steps. He was shocked that she had beaten him. Pansy and even the other two guys had to sit down half-way, forget running. She turned when she heard his dress shoes approach and Draco couldn't help but smile. She was grinning brighter than he was anticipating, though he wasn't sure if it was the view or because she won. He walked over to where she stood and leaned against the stone. His breathing was laboured and cast a questioning glance towards Aurora, who hadn't even broken a sweat. She was grinning widely as she took in the site of the star-spangled sky. The twinkling specs collided in waves and twirls, forming breath-taking swirls of glitter. Draco couldn't help but notice no one had truly appreciated this sight as much as he had except for her. Aurora felt his stare.

"What?" She asked with a smile, too happy to be shy at the moment.

"You're grinning awefully wide." He said honestly. She pictured her dishevelled hair and maniacal grin and laughed aloud. The sound rang against the stone walls. Draco held his breath.

"It's just.. I've never seen the sky filled with so many stars." She looked back at the sky and let the breeze play with her haphazard curls and waves. "I've never spent a night outside of the city, and the city lights prevent us from seeing the sky at it's darkest, so only a couple of stars are visible there." She sighed and rested her face in her hands. "It's dazzling, isn't it?" Draco, who hadn't taken her eyes off her felt like nodding, but he wasn't thinking about the stars. He sighed and gazed out at the moon, loving that someone loved this secret spot as much as he did.

"I come up here sometimes to think. It's quite peaceful." He smirked. "This is nothing compared to sunrise." He chanced at look at Aurora again and noticed something glinting on her hand. "What's that?"

"What's what?

"Your hand." He reached out to touch and realized it was liquid. He quickly moved past her to the back of the tower to light some candles and pulled her along with him.

"Blood?"

"Oh yeah, I tripped near the top." She chuckled. "Running in heels… I do _not_ recommend it."

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked irritated. "When you yelled, I didn't know it was because you hurt yourself."

"And lose the race?" She laughed. "Fat chance!" She flicked her hair back so it wouldn't block the light when it blew around. She wasn't paying attention to what he was doing to her hand, she just wanted to rub in the fact that she won. "When I saw the way you looked at me down there, treating me like a helpless, out-of-shape ditz who prolly couldn't walk and chew gum at the same time… I had to beat you." Draco raised a brow.

"All I did was ask if you were okay with a climb. I didn't realize I had tapped into some inferiority complex." He said. Aurora was taken aback.

"_Inferiority_ complex?" Draco glanced down at her eyes and she was staring up at him in utter shock. She tried to speak, but she was so confused. Did he not just see her win?

She clamped her mouth shut as she fumed internally. She didn't wanna fight with him. She was his guest. She just stared to the side, letting the wonderous sight of the universe calm her. Draco, though, was not calm. He refused to let go of the image of her eyes glaring up at him, brimming over with childish anger. He liked it.

He liked it a lot.

He finished healing her cuts, but he hesitated letting go of her hands. She was too absorbed by the glinting stars to notice. They both walked back to the stone wall and took in the sights, not only of the sky, but of the castle and countryside below them.

Draco couldn't help but think of her hand though. Why did he feel a twinge of anger at her even now, for not telling him she had hurt herself. Why did he care? He suppressed a sigh. He was getting soft, he mused bitterly. He used to be made of steel. And now look at him. Falling all over himself to help a random girl who just barely scraped her hands.

OMIGOD, why was he still thinking about her? He hadn't thought about school nor Pansy nor home nor had he fantasized even once about destroying that God-forsaken Potter since he had met Aurora. This tower used to give him peace. Why wasn't it providing that familiar sanctuary of zero thought right now? His head began to throb, so he rubbed his temples gently.

"Snape's a dick." She spoke to the sky, tensing right after she said it. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Draco stared at her in shock.

"What?" She cleared her throat and twirled a strand of her hair around a finger, playing off her faux pas.

"Snape. When he pushed you tonight. That was sucky." Draco was confused. This wasn't helping his headache.

"Pushed who?"

"You." She said.

"When?"

"At the Slytherin entrance." She spoke word by word, not understanding his sudden slowness. Draco tried to think back. He faintly remembered. But he cast it off as an afterthought. He was so used to being bullied by Snape that he didn't take it personally anymore. That's why he didn't remember.

"So what?"

"So what?" She glared at him. "He's a teacher. He's supposed to mentor you, not shove you out of the way in impatience. I bet you 'teacher' is prolly Latin for 'patience'." She spoke without thinking again. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. The word 'teacher' was not in fact 'patience' in Latin.

"You've got a quite a temper, haven't you?" He asked with a side-ways smile. Which was kind of like a smirk, but less coarse; softer. Aurora shrugged. She pretended like she didn't care, but in truth, she was very sensitive about her temper. She had inherited it from her Dad, and hated showing it to people who didn't know her. If she _did_ have a complex, it would be about that. The fact that he had mentioned it aloud had stung her. She reprimanded herself internally and reminded herself to be more ladylike. Especially in the presence of Draco. "What's wrong?" He asked, unnaturally concerned.

"Nothing, why?"

"You stopped smiling." Aurora blinked and blushed at his attention, and then shivered. "Are you cold?" She shook her head, no. He rolled his eyes and immediately took off his jacket. He draped it around her shoulders and felt like telling her to start being honest with him.

Aurora immediately snuggled into it and took a deep breath. She almost felt light-headed; his cologne smelled that amazing. Draco noticed and fought a smile at her less than subtle wiff of him.

"You should smile more often Draco." Hearing her voice say his name made the hair on his arms and neck stand up. He wanted to hear it again, so he pretended that he didn't catch what she said.

"What?"

"I said, you should smile more often." Draco just stared, not sure what to do to make her say his name again. He thought quickly, trying to come up with ways. He briefly considered just asking her 'What's my name?'. But how would he play that off? Feigning memory loss? No. "Draco?"

Victory!

But he hadn't done anything. Ah, well. Victory all the same.

He relished the sound of it, memorizing her voice the way he had memorized her lovely angry glare.

"Why should I smile more often?"

"I don't know. You look hot when you smile. Even hotter when you out-right grin. But you're always fighting it." She threw her hair back and felt drowsy. Draco stared at her as if she had gone insane. What she just said was very blunt and he had pinned her for the shy, proper type.

Just then, he realized the spell he had cast on her was like morphine. It dulled the pain but it was like being intoxicated. Censorship of one's thoughts vanished altogether.

Aurora turned on her side to shamelessly take in the sight of Draco. Her eyes were glazed over but he she clearly saw the definition in his chest through his tight shirt. It was very thin material, chashmere, and could betray one's body if not worn on the right body type. But it looked amazing on him. She betrayed her hearts desire by reaching out to touch. Draco froze, letting her hands feel his chest and his arms. He took great pride in his body and Pansy hadn't taken notice of it lately. He missed the adoring touches of a woman. With a start he realized that Rora had moved up very close to him, and was gazing up at him longingly.

_~She's under a spell, Malfoy, she's under a spell.~ _Draco recited in this mind.

"I'm sleepy, Draco." She sighed and leaned against his well-defined abdomen. He let her lean there for a few moments and allowed himself to breathe in her beautiful waves and the perfume of her skin. He felt a tingle go down his spine and tensed while he reveled in these long-forgotten bodily reactions.

"Let's go, then." He said with a resigned sigh. As much as he wanted her attention, he knew she was baked out of her mind at the moment, so he shouldn't read too much into it. But he did know one thing for sure. He was going to get Pansy to extract the same emotions from him that Aurora was doing so effortlessly. Just like Pansy used to. Or else there was no point in calling her his girlfriend.

And with that resounding thought, he walked Aurora back to Slytherin, wishing that for this one night, he had not been attached to Pansy Parkinson. How he wished, indeed.

….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….

I'm not a huge HP fan, so some of the facts may be incorrect. I just watched The Half-Blood Prince and realized I'm in love with Tom Felton and will one day be his wife. Or the guy who plays his Dad. They're both stupidly hot.

This story will play through him finding out she's a purely non-magic muggle, meeting Lucius *drools* and the events that turn Draco into a Death Eater in "The Half-Blood Prince". Rora will be there every step of the way.

Angelina


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora jerked awake to her kitten nuzzling her chin.

"Heeeyy.." She whispered while rubbing her neck lovingly. "I haven't seen you in a while." She brushed her hair out of her face and looked around. She was in a large room with several beds. Candles cast a soft glow across them. They were all empty.

Aurora gave her kitten a little more attention, kissing her and stroking her black fur from head to tail, before she got up to find out where everyone was. She slid out from under her covers, noticing she was still wearing her clothes from earlier today. Thinking back quickly, she recalled her last few hours. She was being shown around the castle… she remembered the tower… but she couldn't remember anything else.

She slid on her shoes and set out to explore some more… or find Draco.

….::::::….

Draco sighed as Pansy went on about another witch whom she decided was her arch enemy. Apparantly, she styled her hair the exact same way Pansy's been wearing hers for a millenia, and Pansy was viciously upset that it looked better on her, which Draco naturally insisted was incorrect. That was his job afterall. Being her boyfriend. Draco sighed at the word 'boyfriend' and played with the food on his plate.

"Draco, are you listening" Pansy snapped her fingers in front of his face. Draco stared her down and gave her a look that told her never to do that again. "What's the matter with you? You haven't listened to a single word I've said, have you?"

"Of course I have."

"What was the last thing I said?"

"Pansy…" He cleared his throat and turned his body toward her. He recalled the vow he made to himself earlier tonight; reigniting the animal spark he was so sorely missing. He looked into her eyes and put his hand on her leg, stroking it gently. "Let's go somewhere." He gazed as deeply into her depthless eyes as he could. She blinked and pushed his hand off.

"And why exactly would I do that when you don't pay any attention to me?" She flicked her hair back and waited, armoured for another one of their daily arguments. Normally, Draco would duel with her, since he figured that's what a relationship is, essentially, but he suddenly found himself exhausted. She folded her arms across her chest and waited, as if fighting with him were some sort of tournament.

This had transpired in the Great Hall, where dinner was being served, and behind Pansy's head, something caught Draco's eye. He was very far away from the doors, but he saw someone poking their head inside. He squinted past Pansy to see who it was, and with a burst of excitement he realized it was Aurora. Without a moment's hesitation, he got up from his seat at the Slytherin table and stalked over to the door, letting a tiny smile brighten his face.

Since he wasn't in uniform, the other students were already staring, but the speed with which he walked was also something unusual for the devil-may-care Draco. His eyes stayed glued to her head. Her hair spilled into view while her body still hid behind the door, but she ducked away. Draco frowned. Hadn't she seen him approaching?

In a few long seconds he made it to the door, sprinting the last few steps out of the Great Hall. He looked around wildly for her and saw her turn a corner. He jogged to catch up to her, calling out her name with a smile. How very unlike him, he thought.

"Aurora!" She spun around and waved when she saw him.

"Hey! I was looking for you!" She was? Draco smiled smiled carelessly now. He didn't care how uncool it was. It felt natural when he was with the new girl.

"You were?" Draco asked, before he saw her pretty smile flicker. She looked down and amended her words.

"I mean, yeah. I was exploring and wondering where you were."

"Oh." Draco noticed her invisible wall appear out of nowhere. Why did she have to be so shy with him? He much preferred how she was in the tower. Blunt and rather shameless. Sure, she was drugged by his magic… but still.

"Draco!" shrieked a voice out of nowhere. Draco groaned internally and turned around to his fuming Pansy stalking towards them. She, of course, would never be seen running; she was far too posh for that, so Draco and Aurora patiently waited for the small girl to march over to them.

"Who is that?" asked Aurora.

"No one." Draco muttered. "Just my girlfriend."

"_Just_ your girlfriend?"

'Who is this!" demanded a furious-looking Pansy. She gave Aurora the dirtiest look.

"This is Aurora King. She's the exchange student Dumbledore set me up with. Aurora, meet Pansy Parkinson." Draco ran his hands through his hair with a tired expression and Aurora couldn't help but stare. He wasn't wearing his jacket, so the form-fitting black sweater he was wearing was giving both the girls an eyeful. Or atleast giving Aurora an eyeful. Pansy hardly noticed. What she _did_ notice, though, was the fact that Aurora couldn't take her eyes off her boyfriend, and she was hot with anger.

"So this is who you left me for?" asked Pansy with a huff. That caught Aurora's attention. She quickly glanced back and forth between the charming couple.

"You broke up with her?" There was a hint of excitement in her eyes, but Draco was too embarrassed by Pansy's behaviour to notice and Pansy was too engrossed in her own rant.

"No." Draco rubbed his face. He didn't want this right now. "I saw you by the doors to the Great Hall and left Pansy and my dinner." He didn't want to make excuses to Pansy. He was a bigger man than that. But slowly and slowly, Pansy had taken control of the relationship and bullied him into a lower form of himself whenever he was around her. "Pansy, she's new. This castle is huge. It's my job to make sure she doesn't get lost wandering around." Aurora hung her head at his explanation. She felt silly, once again, for reading too much into his behaviour. He was just doing his job. He wasn't interested in her. Pansy turned her beady eyes to Aurora.

"Why are you walking around alone anyway? I thought you were asleep."

"Don't talk to her like that." Draco snapped. Pansy glared.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your evening." Aurora spoke up, trying to calm the tiny girl down. "I was sneaking around and heard mad noise coming from that room, so I looked inside. I didn't even know Draco was in there. Really." She smiled warmly, with her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "You have a great guy right here. I don't know many guys who would choose helping a stranger over _food_." She chuckled. Pansy cocked her head to the side, smiling fakely at the girl.

"That's because guys don't do that, cupcake."

Draco waved his hands, hating the fact that Aurora was defending him against the likes of Pansy. And the fact that she was trying to make friends with Pansy, for Draco's sake, made him want to vomit.

"I asked you if you wanted to spend some time alone Pansy. You denied me. That's it, our night is over." He grabbed Aurora by the arm and began to walk away. "Goodnight."

"Draco! Draco Malfoy!" He struggled to keep his anger in check as he turned the corner, holding onto Aurora. He had really spoiled her something rotten in the past few months out of their 2 year relationship. Two years ago she wouldn't have dared to talk to him in this manner. He'd teach her a lesson soon enough about Malfoy men. The echo of Pansy's voice was almost as annoying as the real thing; high-pitched and nasaly. He shook his head to forget the last few moments and only slowed down when her voice stopped invading his the air around him.

"Draco." He paid no attention. Aurora spoke louder. "_Draco._" With horror, he realized he was gripping her arm with unnecessary strength. She winced when he let go, and rubbed the angry red mark to sooth it. "Aurora, I'm sorry." He reach out to touch it but stopped himself. What could he do? Rub it with her? That was hardly appropriate.

She looked up at him, guarded.

"It's okay. What was that all about?" He cursed Pansy for showing up when she did. Aurora liked him a lot, a monkey could see that, but Draco feared she might turn her fancy to another bloke, since he was suddenly unavailable romantically.

"I'm sorry for her behaviour. It's inexcusable." She shook her head.

"No, if I hadn't broken the rules on the first day and gone wandering around the halls alone, you wouldn't have been forced to ditch her to make sure I was okay." She looked up at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"That's not why I came out."

"No?"

"Not at all."

"Then why?"

"She was being like that before you showed up. It seems to be her general demeanor nowadays. I was acutally grateful for an excuse to leave." He looked at her hopefully, wondering if she was getting the gist of all this. He didn't want to say that he was considering breaking up with her, out-right. That was too obvious. He might as well shout, _"Be my girlfriend Aurora King!"_

"Why is she so mean?"

"I don't know. To be frank, I couldn't care less."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it. I mean, if she's being hostile like this all the time, that's not healthy for either of you." They were walking as they spoke, now. "She's probably not getting enough attention from you."

"Or maybe she's just a bitch." Draco muttered. He didn't like that Aurora cared about his relationship with Pansy. If she was suggesting ways to fix it, could that have meant that she wasn't interested in him afterall? The thought made his rage burn ever hotter.

"Draco, are you okay?" She stopped and turned him around by his forearms. "You're all tense."

He stared at her, confused. He was well-practiced in putting on a cool exterior no matter what emotion he was feeling. A talent he learned from his father. Rarely did anyone ever see through his efforts.

"What do you mean?" He asked, wanting to know what gave him away.

"Your face is sort of pink and your jaw is taught. You're hunched over a little, too. Don't be so angry, Draco. She probably just misses you." He stared down at her, his 6 feet towering over her mere 5'6. He was amazed that she had picked up on the red flags of his emotions, just hours after meeting him. She must have been monitoring him very carefully to notice any of the markers she mentioned.

For a moment, he felt himself revel in the fact that someone cared.

She didn't care to climb into bed with him, she didn't care to gain the highest level of popularity by superficially being on his arm, she just… cared. About his _feelings_.

How odd was it that he actually _liked_ it? He was a Malfoy, which meant he was to be a man with an iron fist. No meakness or vulnerability of any sort. He felt unnerved that he was taking a liking to the unconditional kindness that Aurora was showing him. He noticed her hands were still on his arms, and she was trying to lock onto his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out just fine Draco." Oh, how he loved the sound of his name coming from her lips. He wished he could hear her say it again and again. His thoughts wandered to impure places, and he pictured her _screaming _his name repeatedly while he fuc- "Dude, I'm _so_ hungry."

He frowned.

"Supper's almost over. You slept through it." She looked towards the Great Hall longingly. "If you'd like, I could hurry back in and get something for you."

"What time is breakfast?"

"Six am."

"That's not bad." She shrugged. "I can wait. Wanna go explore?" She flashed her beautiful smile at him and he was mesmerized. He just nodded.

"K, let's go." She grabbed his arm tried to pull him towards the courtyard. It was night-time and she wanted to feel the moist night air again, but he realized he had agreed without thinking.

"No, let's feed you first." The thought of her going hungry when he had just eaten was upsetting.

"I'm fine. My belly's not even talking to me." At his questioning brow, she shook her head, getting impatient. "Means I'm not even that hungry. Now, let's go." She tugged his arm again. If she were any other girl, he would have shoved her off, but he rather liked the change in title that her behaviour gave him. He was a friend now; no longer a fellow-student, or escort. He loved the feeling; the sudden shift of loyalty, but, frustratingly enough, he was still very much unsatisfied. He wanted more. Much more.

"No, I'm going to feed you."

"Draco… I sai-"

"Aurora." He said firmly. He held her by the shoulders and gave her a long, fixed stare. He went soft on Pansy's disregard for what he said, but he would not allow that to happen with Aurora.

His mind froze at his last thought.

He was thinking about her in terms of a relationship.

…

He had _not_ seen this coming.

"We are finding you something to eat. Don't talk back to me, okay?" Aurora felt light-headed when she breathed in his cologne, but this darker, more dominant side of Draco was intoxicating, as well.

"Kay." She said quietly. Draco viewed the effect he had on the poor girl, and felt a faint glow. He recognized the feeling. He had gotten it before whenever he found a prospective girlfriend. But Aurora's obedience, yet strength in the face of it, was a paradox that made this specific future-union far more exciting than any other time he claimed a girl. He smiled to himself, thanking his lucky stars for throwing such a captivating and mesmerising creature his way. His mind was set. She was to be his. At the revelation of this decision, he stepped closer to her, and felt dizzy with excitement. Not only was she unusually beautiful, but she cared for him, as well as admired him, and valued his dominance. Draco wanted to kiss her right then and there. She was already on the verge of passing out. Why not push her all the way?

Before he could react at the thought, she stood on her tippy-toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She held onto his shirt for balance and leaned against his tall frame. She smiled to herself as she realized all of her self-doubts were silly. She saw the way he looked at her. She knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. But she didn't want to help Draco cheat. She kissed him innocently on the cheek before he could lock lips with her and betray his girlfriend physically, which was the most painful kind of betrayal. She knew from experience.

"What was that for?" asked Draco, trying to remain cool. Aurora didn't lift her head off of his chest, but she opened her eyes in excitement at this new game; the game where both of them teasingly refuse to acknowledge the relationship until one of them can't take it anymore.

"There was something on your cheek."

"So, you kissed it off?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"What was it?"

"A bug." She giggled to herself. The feel of her laughing against his chest made him wrap his arms around her body.

"A bug?"

"A big bug. Surprised you didn't feel it on you."

"You kissing a bug is… not a pretty image."

"I _told_ you I was hungry." Draco laughed, despite himself. Aurora felt a shiver go down her spine at the reverberating sound of it. Draco felt it, and his grip on her tightened. One hand stroked the small of her back while the other travelled up to hold her face close to his. They both gazed at each other, knowing exactly what the other wanted, but not able to follow through.

Pansy.

"Draco, we can't."

"I know."

"When will you-?"

"Right now." He kissed her forehead. "Do you remember the way to the tower?" She nodded, her body tense with anticipation. It was actually going to happen. She was actually going to be the girlfriend of this God of a man. "I want you to go there right now," he spoke, trying not to kiss her, "and wait for me."

"No, I want to come with you." She shook her head, partly because she was saying no, and partly because she was trying to shake away the image of Pansy convincing him to stay.

"Aurora." He gave her the same fixed stare, and she understood there was no negotiating on this matter. He nodded stiffly and walked off in the direction that they came. Aurora stood there, not believing the radical turn of events in the last five minutes. She didn't even remember how this all started. All she could do was watch him run his fingers through his hair while his tall, statuesque figure walked away from her. Her heart was beating a mile-a-minute and her cheek was burning where his hands touched. She hadn't felt this way for a long time. Too long, she decided. She only hoped Pansy wouldn't reset everything to the way it was 3 hours ago.

….::::::….

Pansy was lounging on the sofa with a hateful expression when Draco walked in. His sleeves were rolled up, and his hair was dishevelled as he paced rather quickly to find her. He was a sight that would have made any girl weak in the knees, but the affect seemed to be lost on Pansy.

She didn't move from her position, except to pull her skirt to the side to reveal a little bit of her upper thigh to him. Draco noticed, but it only served to make him angrier.

"Are you serious?" he questioned, half-laughing. She brushed her skirt up a little higher and glared at him; something which used to turn Draco on. But it did nothing for him now, even though it had been more than a week since they'd last fucked. "Pansy, this would have worked earlier tonight. I asked you for some, and you turned me down. Since when did that become acceptable?"

"What do you mean Drakie?" she asked too innocently. He walked closer to where she lay.

"When we became exclusive, it was understood that you would provide yourself to me whenever I wanted you." She stood up now, trying to intimidate him like she did outside the Great Hall. He wanted to laugh. "Tell me when that changed to me having to put up with your bullshit for hours before I grovelled for permission to have you?"

"My bullshit?" She cried. Draco ignored her.

"You disrespected me today in front of Aurora. Come to think of it, you embarrass me any chance you get, no matter who we're around. It was a mistake to let you get away with the little things before. All it's done is spoil you into an entitled bitch." Pansy looked like she had been punched in the gut. The shock was evident on her pixie-like features as she tried to absorb this new information.

"Draco…" She breathed, not being able to articulate much more.

"I'm sorry Pansy. But we're through." He looked into her eyes one last time. They were wet with unshed tears. The fact that he didn't even feel the need to reach out and comfort her, only assured him that he was making the right choice.

She fell back onto the sofa with her hands buried in her face and Draco took that as his cue to leave. He was torn. He had been with Pansy for 2 years; a very large portion of his life, especially for him, considering the longest serious relationship before this only lasted 3 months.

He knew he had made the right decision, but he was torn because he disliked change. The comfort of familiarity with Pansy was gone. He was now venturing into uncharted territory; starting a relationship with a woman of his own choosing. His past flames were forced onto him by his father, who looked at Draco as an opportunity to further secure their position in magical high society. Draco just _learned_ to love them.

He felt nervous as he walked to the tower. He hurried as much as he could without looking suspicious. He was pretty sure they'd be out past curfew, and didn't want to tip anyone off. There were many at Hogwarts who would take any opportunity to land him in trouble.

He could feel his heart stutter when he imagined the way she held onto his arms and looked longingly into his eyes. He had seen those eyes before on hundreds of girls, but it was different with Aurora. She had just met him, so she had _no clue _about his popularity or wealth or the name she'd be making for herself by being on his arm. She just wanted him. As an average man. He stifled his smile. This entire thought process elated him, but he kept his cool, hard exterior.

He made it to the stairs and felt light on his feet as he bounded up them. He hardly noticed how out of breath he was, or how his legs ached. He just wanted to see if she was there, like he had told her to be. He passed the tiny stone window which meant he was almost at the top. He hurled himself, grinning when he pictured how her jaw would drop when she saw him emerge, with his hair dishevelled, chest heaving.

He approached the final steps and slowed down. As he walked up and out into the terrace of the tower, he looked around. His face fell.

She wasn't there. With a flick of his wand, he lit all the candles at once and cursed. Where was she?

"That was so cool." Draco spun around to see Aurora staring at the candles in amazement. For a moment, he was caught in awe. She looked even more beautiful in the candlelight. The breeze played with her locks and flew a few into her face. Before Aurora could move to brush them away, Draco was already there. He tucked the silky curls behind her ear. Aurora's gaze riveted to Draco's and her cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Where were you?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"I was right behind you up the whole tower." She breathed out.

"I didn't hear you."

"Cuz I took my heels off." She held up her black sandals. Draco inspected her top to bottom, not noticing the inch of difference.

"How did you get up here so fast? Before, when you raced me." He took a step closer to her, wanting to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I do track."

"What?" He asked.

"Track." He gave her a blank stare. "… and Field?" Silence. "Oooh yeah, you're British." She smiled. "Track and Field is a sport back home. It's basically just running."

"You run?"

"Yup, been running since the 7th grade."

"Why?" He gave her a weird look.

"I dunno. Why do you do weights?" She gestured to his torso. Draco smirked.

"So I can woo girls like you." He stepped even closer to her, and gently traced her jaw. "Charm and money can only get a bloke so far. We are animals afterall. Sometimes you need brute strength to drag a girl back to your hut." He expected her to laugh. But he watched with that familiar glow of happiness as he noticed she was completely entranced by him.

Aurora watched his lips as he talked, and felt an unfamiliar tingle. She shivered unconsciously at his stare and felt herself break out in goosebumps. Draco noticed and ran his hands up her arms slowly. "Cold?" he asked gently. She shook her head and shivered again at his touch. Draco sighed at her stubbornness. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and said, "Liarta envelo." A cloak materialized, swirling onto her shoulders. Again, Aurora stared in shock. "You look like you've never seen magic before." He teased. He had been on his feet for most of the night and his formal shoes were bothering him. He took her hand and walked her over to the inner wall of the terrace. He sat down and motioned for her to do the same. To his immense pleasure, she leaned right into his shoulder, and he happily wrapped his arm around her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Draco assessing the strength of his attraction to her, and Aurora thinking about Pansy.

"So, how'd it go with your girlfriend?"

"Ex." She watched his face as he spoke. He stared forward, replaying the incident in his head. "Went as well as it could go, considering. I'm worried about you though." She squirmed closer into his chest and Draco held her tighter.

"Why?"

"You don't know her, Rora. Once she sees us together, she'll rip you to shreds.".

"I like that." He gave her a questioning look. "What you called me. Rora." He had been playing with her name since he ended things with Pansy. Rora rolled off the tongue. It felt right. "What do you mean she'll rip me to shreds? She's half my size."

"She'll rip to shreds mentally. She'll poison all the other girls in Slytherin against you. She'll torment you whenever she gets the chance." Draco panicked in his mind. He hadn't thought this through. Shit.

"Draco, relax." She felt his posture tense. Wanting to comfort him, she crawled inbetween his legs and rested her entire body against his chest. Draco froze, wondering what she was doing. Did she want to have sex already? He hadn't pinned her for the loose type.

He waited. She didn't make a move to unbutton his shirt or feel him up. She just sat there, hugging him.

It took a few seconds for him to realize that was as far as she was gonna take it, because she didn't want sex. She wanted to comfort him. _She was hugging him to comfort him. _He wrapped his arms around her immediately and buried his face in her hair. Again, the unfamiliar feeling of security washed through him. He wasn't used to being protected, not even by his parents. Sometimes his mother would shield him from his father's temper but that, too, was rare. And look at this stranger now, so quick to shoo his worries away.

"I'm sorry Rora. I didn't consider how this would affect you."

"Draco," she laughed, "I'll be fine. I was in high school before Hogwarts. I've dealt with girls like her before." She shrugged. "She doesn't even seem that threatening, to be honest. When she flipped out at you, I actually turned my face around to hide my laughter a few times."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The whole thing was hilarious."

"I didn't see that."

"… hence the 'turning around' part." She pulled her face out of his chest to meet his. For someone whom everyone said was brilliant, he was a little slow.

Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her. He felt her body go rigid against his, but he didn't care. He didn't care about formalities or asking for her permission. Aurora was his now and her lips were his right.

Aurora kissed him back with caution. This was all happening too fast. She pulled back and met his gaze. His crystal grey eyes were staring at her intensly. She was breathing in quick, shallow breaths, nervous beyond hell, but he was stone faced, so assured. This time, Rora saw him leaning down for another kiss, so she kissed back gently. His hands trailed up her back to her face, holding her there so she couldn't break the kiss again. She opened her mouth for a gasp of breath and he took advantage of the lapse in caution. His tongue snaked in, kissing her more fiercly, running out of breath himself now. She felt dizzy as his scent compromised her grip on conciousness, so she moved to her knees, her face higher than his. She steadied herself by holding onto his hard shoulders and she kissed him hard, making Draco arch his neck to reach her. She buried her hands in her hair, a tiny moan escaping her lips when his long fingers traced her back. She arched her body into his when he continued teasing her and he shuddered, wanting to take her right there and then. They finally parted, Draco leaning his head against the wall, his chest heaving, and Rora leaning against Draco's body. Draco's arms held her tight against him, not wanting to let her out of his stone grip. He felt her shiver and he almost growled in response before he reached up to her face and crushed her lips against his. She molded her body against him, loving the feel of his hard, angular body against her soft, curved one. She quivered when she felt his hand snake under her shirt, up her back. In fear, she gripped his shirt, pulling away from his flushed face immediately. He looked at her, confused.

"Draco…" she breathed.

"What?" he whispered as he brushed her hair out of her face. She couldn't say anything. She didn't want to upset him. "What is it?" He had never in his life been turned down when kissing progressed to sex, so he didn't understand. She sat down as close to his chest as she could, holding her legs close. She couldn't look him in the eye.

Is this all he wanted her for? Just sex?

"This is too fast."

His eyes showed deep concern. "I thought you wanted this, too." His body was tense with need, but he tried to calm his heart-beat.

"I do want it. But… we just met." Again, it took Draco a moment to figure out what was wrong with that. He had taken girls back to his room within minutes of meeting them. He was hit with a whoosh of realization as he remembered she wasn't quite like other girls. Part of him was angry that she led him on, she should have stopped him earlier, but another part of him was excited about starting a traditional relationship for once. The challenge Rora posed intrigued him. They wouldn't become intimate for weeks or months, she would care for him whenever she saw that he was uneasy, and he would protect her against the world in return for her unconditional care. "Draco?" she said quietly. She only had one serious relationship before this, and the terms of their breakup were not pleasant. She didn't want to lose this one within hours of meeting him. He was the most handsome man she had ever kissed.

Draco flicked his wand, murmering a spell, which turned the corner they were huddled in laiden with pillows and some blankets. He went to lie down and pulled her along with him. She crawled next to him and squirmed around to get comfortable. Eventually, and much to Draco's satisfaction, she found a comfortable spot on his chest, with her arms sprawled across his body. She fell asleep within minutes. Draco stroked her hair and felt excited to be pursuing this new adventure. He fell asleep soon after to the thoughts of the the incredible few moments he shared with her on this tower. He promised himself there would be many, _many_ more.

….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….

Thanks cobra-princess ;) Glad you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's the new girl."

"Should we wake her up?"

"What's her name?"

Rora mumbled quietly to herself; the hushed voiced were bothering her.

"Class is starts in 45 minutes. She's gonna be late if we don't." Rora felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, wake up." Rora snuggled deeper into her pillow. Her kitten Luna adjusted herself to the new position. "Um, hello…" The voice was louder and her hand turned into two. "New girl, you're gonna be late." Her blanket was ripped off her and she frowned, but refused to open her eyes.

"Let's go, I'm hungry."

"You already had breakfast."

"Hardly."

"I love her cat."

"I know! She looks like my Georgy."

"But it looks possessed. Look at it's eyes. It's just… staring at us."

"Let's GO! Bloody hell."

The voiced drifted away and it took a few moments for her to remember where she was. Hogwarts. Draco. MAGIC. Her eyes popped open and she couldn't help but grin. How could she have forgotten? She threw her legs over the side of the bed, gave Luna a quick nuzzle, and looked around. She remembered waking up here last night, when Draco sent her away for a nap. Mmm…. Draco… She smiled blankly into the distance as she remembered what happened last night.

Another girl walked in and snapped her out of it.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" The girl asked Rora. She seemed frazzled as she crawled under her bed.

"No, I was gonna ask you." Rora watched her struggle as she checked inbetween her mattresses and under the rug by her bed. She couldn't help but ask, "Lose something?"

"My ring- Ow!" She groaned and rubbed her temple, giving her bed frame a dirty look. Rora giggled. The dirty look riveted towards Rora. "Something funny?"

"Yeah, you." Rora joined the strange girl under the bed.

"You take that side, I'll take this side." Ordered the girl. They wormed their way to their respective quarters and rubbed their hands against the carpet, trying to feel for metal.

"How do you know it's down here?"

"My rat Bill likes shiny things. He takes my ring sometimes and stashes it under the bed." Rora looked at the girl with a blank expression as she spoke.

"That is the coolest thing anyone has ever said. Ever." The girl giggled.

"You're weird."

"Thanks."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Oh what gave it away Watson? The accent?" Rora teased.

"No, elementary my dear." She took a wiff her imaginary pipe. Rora laughed. But she had the kind of laugh where she throws her head back a little, so she bumped her head. This time the girl laughed.

"Hey, I'm helping you!"

"Some help. You talk too much." The girl said with a smile. Her hand happened to brush over the same patch of carpet that Rora was feeling up. They stopped when their hands met and stared at each other for a few moments of awkwardness.

"Does this mean we have to kiss?" Rora was a funny girl by nature. And the girl she was teasing was seriously not used to being around happy people.

"Omigosh."

"Normally I wouldn't ask before doing it, it's just that I haven't brushed me teeth yet and…"

"Shutup!" The girl was laughing uncontrollably now. She rolled over on her back as she laughed and felt something hard where she lay. She moved aside and gasped, "Found it!"

"Yayyy!" Rora fake cheered.

"You sound sarcastic."

"I _am_ being sarcastic."

"Why?"

"Because I was hoping to spend more time with you in a small, dark space." The girl eyed her suspiciously. She seemed hesitant to ask something. Rora noticed. "What?"

"Are you gay?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"The jokes… why are you being funny?" Rora arched a brow first, then shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm happy I guess."

"About what?"

"New school. New friends. The prospect of being on time for my first class which you are slowly sucking away from me." Rora carefully back out from under the bed.

"Wanna see my ring? I just got it."

"Sure." She reached blindly under the bed and felt it drop onto her palm. "Hey, my friend Draco has a ring just like this. It's lovely." The girl popped her head out from under the bed, her fast aghast, although Rora didn't notice. "Except instead of an T, he has an M. And the emerald eyes of the snake are smaller on his. Are these real emeralds?"

"_You_ know Draco?" Rora glanced down.

"Yeah. Draco Malof.. or something like that."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"_You_ know Draco Malfoy?" The girl asked incredulously. She crawled out from beneath the bed and couldn't decide whether to be angry at Rora or super excited to know someone who knew him. "You act like you could care less." Rora handed her ring back to her. This girl was weird. She hoped all Hogwarts kids weren't like this.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get ready" Rora opened the first drawer that she saw and sighed in relief as it contained everything she needed at that moment. Towel, toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner. If the girls who shoved her awake a few minutes ago were to be believed, she was super short on time. She'd have to hurry.

….::::::….

Draco checked his watch again and cursed. How the hell did he wake up in his dorm this morning? Who transported him back here from the tower? And when? He had so many questions, the most important of them being the location of Aurora. Had she been mysteriously sent to her dorm, too? As soon as he woke this morning, he ran straight towards the tower. But when he got there, all traces of them being there were gone. He decided to wait by the steps of the girl's dorm, not knowing what else to do.

A girl with bright red curly hair merrily skipped down the steps, smiling at something on her hand. Draco sighed as he realized he'd have to talk to her. As she approached the last steps, she looked up and saw Draco. Her smile dropped instantly. She inched her way down to him, causing Draco to roll his eyes at her overdone hesitation.

"Have you seen Aurora King? She's a new student." Her eyes lit up.

"The funny girl? Yeah, she's upstairs. She was helping me find my ring. Said it looked just like yours Draco."

"What is she doing?" He spoke quickly. "Does she know she's going to be late?" He wasn't too worried about missing the start of class. He just really wanted to see her again.

"I dunno. She's taking a shower." Draco sighed and waved her off. Glancing at his watch, he saw Pansy in his peripheral vision. Draco didn't acknowledge her. She was surrounded by a few of her loyal-she-thugs. None of them prettier than her of course. Pansy didn't want that kind of competition.

"Draco!" He heard Aurora cry. He couldn't fight the smile that crept onto his handsome face. She not-so-gracefully galloped down the stairs, almost tripping, and hastily screeched to a stop two feet away from him.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look like you're better at climbing stairs than walking down them." She pushed his shoulder and pretended to be offended at his remark. They lost themselves in time and gave in to reaffirming that they had memorized each others faces perfectly. Rora was so tempted to run her hands through his bright blond hair as she had done relentlessly last night, and Draco felt like snaking his hand onto her neck and pulling her in for a deep kiss, which he full well would have done, if it weren't for everyone's eyes on them. Draco decided to go elsewhere. The whispers around them were getting annoying.

He grabbed her books and took a hold of her hand, leading her out of Slytherin. His skin felt tingly his large hand enclosed around hers. He felt almost light-headed and giddy, but hid it well. He was much taller than she, so as he marched, she had to skip every few steps to keep up. Normally he wouldn't be so impatient but this morning had made him a wreck. All he wanted to do was kiss her breathless and do things to make her shudder in his arms.

"Draco.." she said, bewildered. He found the hidden narrow pathway in the stone walls that he was looking for and pulled her into it. He dropped their books and pulled Rora in for a deep kiss.

Oh how he had missed her.

Rora wrapped her arms around his neck and let him kiss her ferociously, loving it when her fingers inadvertently made him shiver. She pulled back for a breath and Draco almost didn't let her. His arms wrapped tight around her torso and he continued kissing her neck. Rora was surprised at his fervor. She had attributed his behaviour last night to the high emotions of breaking up with Pansy and feeling lonely. She wasn't expecting this.

"That was a hell of a good morning kiss." She exhaled. Rora shivered as his lips brushed softly down her jaw and in the nape of her neck. She never had a man touch her this way before, but she was loving the attention. Her hands pulled his face back to hers and she gave him a slow, everlasting kiss. Begrudgingly, she pulled back and met his half-lidded eyes. "We're going to be late." Draco tried not to hurt her as he held her against the wall. Her eyes were watery and her face was flushed. The look of her made him consider for a moment how much trouble they would both get in if they missed her first day of classes. As in… the entire day. "Draco." And the way she said his name.. it made him feel something he didn't recognize.

"Let's not go to class today."

"What?" She asked incredulously. "Why not?"

"There are more places I want to show you."

"We can see them after school." His face was blank. Had he already made up his mind? "Listen crazyhead, if you and I both miss class, I bet they'll separate us and put me with a new Hogworts rep."

"Oh." Draco's brow furrowed. He hadn't thought about that. He also replayed the part where she called him crazyhead. "I haven't been name-called since my 2nd year."

She patted his head in pity.

"Maybe not to your face." She bent down and picked up their books. Draco helped her and piled them all into his arms. "As much as I would love to throw you down and have my way with you, I'm really bent on making a good impression on my teachers." She took his hand and pulled him back to the main hallway. "Which way?" She asked. Draco pulled her in for one last kiss and they sped off to class.

Groups of people stopped and stared at the once again stone-faced Draco who was with someone who was …. *gasp*… smiling! They hurriedly wound through hallways and hoards of students until they finally reached their class. With a whoosh they ran into their first morning classroom and Draco guided Rora to his table.

In Hogwarts, you're late for class unless you're in your seat, so Draco dropped the books onto their desk and motioned for her to sit down, quick. She sat down, grinning wide, and Draco couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her. Her hair was messy, her shirt collar was upturned on the left side, and she was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"You look like a hooligan." He smirked, while tucking a floaty strand of jet black hair behind her ear.

"Why thank you. That's the 2nd nicest thing anyone's said to me all day." He continued fixing her collar, much to the shock of all the students around them. She blushed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why is everyone staring? It's like they've never seen two people hold hands before."

"Oh." He didn't want to tell her who he was yet. She liked him even without his power, status, wealth, or popularity. She liked him as a normal guy, and the feeling of being good enough for someone without all the frills was exhilerating. "I'll tell you later." She gave him a questioning look but couldn't make good with her curiosity since the professor had just walked in.

"Oh dammit, I forgot my schedule." She flipped through her book in a panic.

"It's okay, I know it."

"You memorized it?"

"You share 5 out of 8 classes with me. It's not rocket science."

"Oh. What's the prof's name? That's why I was looking for my schedule just now."

"Professor Appleby." She gave him a knowing look.

"Haha, very funny. Seriously, tell me."

"That's her name."

"Really?"

"Really. Why is that hard to believe?" Rora heard the class hush up, so she wasn't about to go into a whole thrilling story about her beloved Applyby's restaurant chain in the West.

She waved her hand, and whispered,

"It's nothing."

The professor cleared her throat.

"Good morning class. Before we review chapter 7 of your textbooks, I would like to take a moment to introduce our new student…"

"Crap." Rora muttered.

"… Aurora King. Please stand up Ms. King." Reluctantly, Rora obeyed. She smoothed out her crisp white uniform shirt and fixed her skirt. The class stared at her in silence, and she stook there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "Erm.. would you like to say a few words about yourself?" ~I'm supposed to talk?~ she thought with panic.

"Um. Hi, I'm Aurora. I arrived here last night, aaand I think you guys are incredibly lucky to study at such a beautiful school."

"You're American?" asked someone among the rows of desks.

"Uh, yes. I live in New Jersey." she replied to no one in particular.

The class continued staring but she had nothing else to say. Awkwardly, she took a seat and waited for the Professor to start teaching or something. Anything. For the love of God. She ran her hands through her hair to block her face a little. Her face was flushed and she didn't want anyone to see.

Next to her, Draco was fighting a smile. She was so childish and shy. He almost wanted to pinch her cheeks. He turned to meet her eyes and tried to imagine what her reaction would be if he did it. Draco realized he hadn't known her long enough to know. He had yet to learn what made her tick; her peeves and such. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and his heart swelled a little. He had yet to learn her favourite movies, songs, foods, books. Just like last night, the prospect of a new relationship completely on his own terms was exhilarating. He wasn't set up by his family to strengthen ties with another family. He just… chose her. And she apparently chose him. He tried to slow his quickened heartbeat. He decided not to tell her who he was until she the signs started to get too much for her. The little things would tip her off soon enough. Things like people gawking at them and whispering whenever they would so much as hold hands, or the hoards of girls who will randomly want to become best friends with her when they find out about him… It was going to be a very unpleasant experience for Draco, for he had seen first hand what that kind of popularity could to someone. His first serious girlfriend, Alex, had been a barely noticeable Slytherin girl who happened to come from a very powerful family. As soon as they began dating, parts of her personality that Draco found interesting began to change. She changed her common name from the original Alex to Lexie. She began to wear her uniform in an slutty way, as if being Draco's girl would not garner her enough attention. She began to make interchangeable best friends, which she rotated on a weekly basis, whence before she had no one but her novels to call her friends. Everything about her changed, which is why he broke up with her after just 3 months. He could not stand to look at the twisted version of Alex. He could not bear the thought of never being able to have a normal relationship without the girl succumbing to the papparazzi-type attention.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing."

"You looking worried." She caught him off guard. How could she see through his barrier so easily? Was he losing his touch since being with her or did she really care that much?

"We'll talk about it later Rora." He touched her thigh to comfort her. Rora wished he had let it linger.

….::::::….

Draco and Rora walked lazily out of their Potions class. It was lunch. Rora was super excited and couldn't stop flipping through her textbook at all the marvellous recipes and the extraordinary powers those recipes gave someone.

Draco eyed her curiously.

"What's so interesting?"

"Are you kidding me? Everything! This book teaches you how to regrow bones, how to make truth serum, and even how to brew good luck! I.. I won't be able to sleep tonight. I'm gonna be reading this straight through to tomorrow."

"But didn't you receive a similar textbook in your American school?"

"Pfft, yeah right." Just then, Snape floated out of the room with his creepy grace.

"Draco, a word."

"Wait here." instructed Draco. "Don't go wandering off alone, ok?" She nodded. Immediately, her nose went right back into the book. She couldn't fathom why all of these secrets were being kept in the magic world. Why wouldn't the witches and wizards of this realm teach the rest of humanity? It seemed so unfair. Her eyes fell upon a potion which took up roughly 10 pages. It was to stop death.

To stop death.

Rora touched the pages with her fingers. This felt like a dream. A spell to stop death, Hogwarts School of Magic, Draco… None of this could be real.

"Are you lost?" At first Rora didn't hear him. Then he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, you're Aurora King, aren't you?"

Rora looked up to meet the stunning green eyes of dark haired boy. He looked nervous as she took in his features. He had a strong jaw, bed-head hair, and he was just as tall as Draco, about 6 feet, but with a little bigger build. With a start, she realized that she was being rude.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm Aurora. How did you know?"

"I think everybody knows your name by now," the dark haired boy said with a laugh. But her confused look told him the humour was lost on her. "and we share the same Potions class."

"Oh." She was blushing a little. He was very handsome. She noticed that many Hogwarts boys carried that trait.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" He motioned to Ron and Hermione, who were both standing a few yards away by a pillar, watching her cautiously.

"Yeah sure! Snape called Draco away, but he'll be right out in a minu-"

"What do _you_ want Potter?" Draco made his way over to them both and stared Harry down with daggers in his eyes. "Can't keep your hands off of something that's mine, can you?" Rora's mouth dropped. Why was he being so rude?

"Draco, stop! He just asked us to join him for lunch, that's all."

"Actually, no Aurora, I asked _you_ to join me for lunch." He crossed his arms in defiance at Draco's livid stance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you meant the both of us. I'll have to get a rain check then." She clasped Draco's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Maybe another day." There was obviously some serious history between Draco and Harry. She didn't mean to agitate him.

"I'm glad to have met you Aurora." He paid special attention to her name, making it sound even lovelier than it normally did. Draco clenched his fists to keep from punching him in the face.

"The same." She said with a nod. She felt bad for being rude to Harry, but Draco was her primary concern. He was already so upset. She could see it.

Harry walked back to his friends, giving Rora and Draco one final glance as he rounded the corner. Rora turned her attention to the man beside her. His face was twisted in a tortured anger, he was standing with his feet apart, in fighting position, and his sleeves were rolled up, although he had done that in class. The sight of such an aggressive Draco would have turned her on if it wasn't for her worry.

"Draco, relax. What's the matter?" She put a hand on his chest and wished she could kiss him. She was too afraid. She didn't know him well enough to predict his reaction if she tried to lock lips with him at his current level of fury. "Dra-"

"What did he say to you?"

"What?"

"While I was inside, what did he say to you?"

"Um, nothing. He came up and asked if I was lost." Draco barked a laugh.

"He knew you were with me. Cheeky fucker."

"Draco, stop. What's the matter with you? You're acting like he fucking felt me up or something." A look of shock passed over his face. He had never heard her swear before.

He liked it.

He grabbed her hand and hurriedly made their way to their tower. By now, Aurora was used to being pulled around like this. She took it all in stride, hoping that he would calm down and tell her what was wrong with him. Spotting the staircase a few feet away triggered an internal groan. As much as she loved running, climbing the world's tallest free-standing structure was not on her agenda this morning. Nevertheless, she raced with him, sprinting every few steps to keep up. The books in her arms felt like slabs of marble and she had to stop.

"Draco…" her breathing was laboured, as was his. "…wait." He had forgotten about her books. Mentally kicking himself, he took the burden off of her like a gentleman and put them on the steps. She fell onto a stair and leaned back, closing her eyes.

Draco couldn't look away.

He sat down behind her and she leaned into his chest, taking a deep breath. His hands ran through her hair and he breathed in the fragrant scent of her body. She was beautiful to all 5 of his senses. Rora turned in his arms and met his guarded stare.

"Gosh. I can't get over your eyes." He looked away in awkward shyness, but played it off as confusion. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to tell you your eyes look like a stormy winter day? The kind that's bad enough to make driving a drag, but not not bad enough to cancel school?" Draco laughed. "Would that be a better image?"

"You're a nut, you know that?"

"A nut who's wondering what happened back there…" She murmered. He sighed and played with her fingers. Then, for some reason, he imagined Harry's hand playing with hers the same way and his body went rigid with fury again. Rora couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, what's happening?" No more beating around the bush. "What's your problem with that green-eyed guy?" Draco's rage crackled in his chest.

"You noticed the colour of his eyes?"

"Of course! I wasn't talking to the back of his head."

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Then make me." Draco wasn't blind. He knew that Harry was as appealing to the opposite sex as Draco was himself. But in place of his wealth and purity of blood, Harry had celebrity and title of 'the Chosen One'. It sickened him. It sickened him to see the way girls ogled at him when he wasn't looking, and how Harry pretended to be oblivious. Not that Draco was insecure with himself in any way. He knew he was just as appetizing. He just couldn't stand the thought of competing for Aurora, when he had already claimed her. She was his. If Harry had any honour whatsoever, he'd stay away from her.

Rora sighed to herself. She wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"You know," she started, "looking into your eyes, I can see a guy who isn't very trusting by nature." She snuggled up closer to him as he looked away. Being read was an extremely uncomfortable phenomenon that Draco was not accustomed to. He fidgeted as she continued.

"So?"

"I'm not sure who did what to you, or when, to make you so closed-off and guarded, but I won't push this Harry thing until you want to talk about it." Draco listened intently as the girl before him spoke like a woman.

He found himself thanking Dumbledoor, once again, for handcuffing him and putting him in Aurora's ward. That's what he was now; the willing prisoner of the baffling creature before him.

"Is that fair? I mean, I'm curious, obviously. But you'll tell me when you trust me, won't you?" She interwined her fingers with his. "When you're ready?"

Draco leaned down and kissed her lovingly. He kissed her with more meaning and conviction than he had ever kissed a girl before. Rora twisted around in his arms and climbed onto him, pushing him back on the stairs. She pulled back and grinned as she decided to tease him, seeing as how they had the entire lunch period for themselves. Draco slid his fingers under her shirt and grazed her belly, making her shudder hard. Rora grabbed his shirt to brace her body against his stroking. His fingers ran across her waist and up and down her back. She shivered and sighed at his gentle assault. Draco was making her body a tangle of nerves in a way that she had never felt before. For the first time, she _wanted_ her breasts to be touched for some reason. Her nipples felt sensitive and she wanted to grind against something. Against Draco. She tried it. An electric current buzzed deep in her belly and she gasped.

Draco watched the emotions play across her face like food-colouring mixing in underwater clouds. Confusion, anticipation, wonder, and confusion again. She bit her lip as the electricity left her wired. Her breathing was hard and fast and her body was tightly wound. Draco couldn't understand her behaviour. He was as hard as hell, but she was acting like she had never felt this before.

He tossed his thoughts aside. This beautiful girl was leaning over him, his hands were under her shirt, and she was struggling to breath. He was in heaven. He pushed himself up into her and she wimpered, grabbing onto his uniform for dear life. The pleasure of seeing her like this was overwhelming. He ground himself up into her again and this time she did the same. Draco's eyes rolled back into his head as she jerked in small circular motions on his body. She held her breath as she moved on him and felt her tummy tighten. She didn't know what was happening, but Draco was touching her breasts now and she didn't want him to stop. He skillfully unfastened the buttons of her shirt and ran his thumb over her nipples, eliciting a painfully beautiful sound from her lips. She almost choked with the pleasure and ground harder into him. Her smooth thrusts became jerky movements as she felt the pleasure become unbearable. Her head fell back as she sped up and Draco struggled to keep his lips shut. He didn't want to make a sound in fear of missing her gasps and sighs of delight. She forgot to breath and felt dizzy.. or was that the pleasure? After a few more moments of beautiful friction against his body, Aurora felt a damn break, and she cried out at the unimaginable pleasure. Draco watched her cum. He smiled to himself as he propelled her into white, hot ecstasy and heard the sounds of a girl writhing in her orgasm.

Draco's heart was singing. Rora was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She struggled to keep a grip on conciousness. After a few moments on Draco's chest, Rora took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt sleepy, but didn't understand why.

"Rora?" He murmered. He was pleased as hell that he had gotten her off but it seemed that she was done now, even though he had not yet had his pleasure. "Rora." He stroked her hair and tried not to chuckle when he realized that she was asleep. She snuggled deeper into his chest and moaned. About half an hour of their lunch break had already been killed, which meant he had another half an hour to get rid of his hard on. Obviously Rora wasn't going to be any help.

Being sexually frustrated seemed to be pasttime nowadays.

He glanced down to Rora, where he was still stroking her hair. The silky waves of jet black felt so soft to the touch. He ran his fingers through again and again and wondered what it would feel like to have her hair graze his chest when she rode him for real. He shivered, and chided himself. Thoughts of fucking Rora were not helping his situation.


	4. Chapter 4

"Page 482." Cried Professor Delving. Rora flipped to the page obediently, trying not to let the gaze of Draco Malfoy distract her. His amused grin was blatant. He wasn't even worried about the teacher catching it. A few moments earlier, Rora made the mistake of meeting his eyes. Her hot cheeks and quickened heartbeat was the result of what she saw; a bemused expression so teasing that Rora had to clench her fists under her desk to keep from punching him in the mouth.

That delectible, soft mouth. Roaming up her neck, up to her eager, awaiting lips.

NO.

Son of a mother.

~_What the fuck Rora, pull it together!_~ She cried in her mind. What was happening to her?

She dared another peek at Draco, who was innocently staring ahead at the chalkboard. A faint smile appeared slowly and Rora felt her face become warm again.

She knew what was happening. She was losing her mind, that's what was happening.

Stupid steamy hot Draco. Stupid hair, stupid eyes. Stupid rock hard body.

Rora felt a shiver roll down her spine, and noticed Draco's body tense. She watched him out of the corner of her eye and let her mind wander over the last hour once more…

….::::::…. Flashback ….::::::….(by like… 60 minutes.) (is that considered a flashback?) (who cares. POOF! Flashback.)

She moaned and snuggled deeper into Draco's chest. Her hands gripped his open shirt and her hot breath was not helping Draco keep his ~ahem~ appendage down. Infact, he had just spent the last 20 minutes trying to kill his buzz, out of respect for the girl ontop of him. Because that's how proper relationships functioned, right? Draco sighed. Who was he kidding. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted to turn her over and fuck her right now. The only thing that was stopping him was his sneaking suspicion that she might be… inexperienced. Which wasn't unusual for girls at Hogwarts. But it was unusual for girls at their grade level. And she was pretty, too. How strange.

She bubbled awake to the feel of his hands brushing her hair and rubbing her back. She squinted hard at the light coming through the tower window and kissed his chest gently. She let her fingers play around with the bare skin under his open uniform shirt for a moment before gasping loudly and jumping off of him.

"I'm so sorry!" She stuttered and fixed her hair before smoothing out the skirt of her dress. "Omigod."

"Sorry for what?" He smirked up at her. He was leaning without a care on the tower steps and knew full well her eyes were devouring him while she feigned innocence and virtue.

She scanned her surroundings, trying to figure out what happened earlier that led them to the tower at lunch time. Skipping the drama with the green-eyed boy, her brain conveniently played the lunch hour in slow motion for her to cringe at. Her hands flew to her face. She couldn't believe what she had done.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"Sorry for what!" He sat up now, pulling her down by her waist. Oh, how she agitated him.

"I can't believe… I don't know…" She buried her face his chest in embarassment. Draco stroked her hair, which calmed her a bit. Her mind was reeling. "Draco…" She refused to look up from his chest. Draco chuckled into her hair, and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you alright?"

"No." Her voice came out muffled.

"Why not?"

"Because I rode you." She murmered. Draco burst out laughing, loving the way she phrased it.

….::::::…. End Flashback ….::::::….

Draco's hand snuck under the table to gently touch her thigh. Not to turn her on, but to comfort her, and tell her she had nothing to be embarrassed about. Rora understood the message instantly and rested her hand on his. Her thumb stroked his fingers for a few moments, before they contently held hands for the rest of the class.

….::::::….

She pushed him onto the sofa and straddled his body. Her lips were on his instantly and she let her hands roam free on the hard angles of his face and body. He shuddered over and over again as her soft lips travelled from his face, down to his neck, and onto his chest. One hand buried itself in her hair, bringing her sinful mouth back to his, and the other traced the curves of her breast. She mewed as he rubbed his thumb over her nipple and felt that delicious pleasure that made her lose all self-control before. She ground onto his pelvis and jolted him with raw pleasure. He grit his teeth to keep himself from ripping her clothes off and ramming her right there.

"Aurora!" Rora jumped awake. She scanned the room in alarm. Draco rubbed her back soothingly and held her face so that she looked at him. His grey eyes were concerned as he looked into her black ones. "You fell asleep."

"Again?" She noticed the classroom was empty. "Did I sleep through the class?"

"Yeah." He stretched deliciously in front of her. It had been a long hour and a half. "Delving noticed but I told him you were still jet lagged and hadn't slept well the night before. He's wicked. He let you sleep without a fuss."

"I slept in front of the whole class?"

"Haha, yeah."

"_That's_ not embarrassing." Rora muttered sarcastically. He gathered their books and got up from the bench.

"Ready for History?" She nodded solemnly and stood up from her desk. "Hey." He caught himself before he tucked a strand of wispy jet black behind her ear. He wasn't sure if she was comfortable yet. Sure she had just experienced what may have been her first orgasm on his lap… but still. "What's the matter?" Rora sighed inwardly.

"I was having a dream." She blushed at the thought of it, a smile creeping to her lips.

"What about?" She couldn't look him in the eye. He put their books down and stepped close to her. He ran his thumb over her jaw line, before lifting her face to a kiss. Draco brushed his lips gently against her, and his scent overwhelmed her. Dizzy, she tried to name the scent in her mind, as if it was a new _Calvin Klein _cologne. _Black Satin. Thundercloud. Mineral Ice. _Draco's lips brushed against her softly, gently letting her know who she belonged to. He sighed into her mouth and pulled her closer by her waist. He rested his forehead against hers and relished the moment of serenity and happiness.

Normally, on a typical Tuesday, he would be miserable. He would be thinking about the full week of homework ahead of him, sharing half his classes with Pansy (dear God…), the crummy weather, and just everything in general. He wasn't a happy guy. The only time he felt sincere joy was when he saw Potter falter.

But standing here with Aurora, with her arms encircling his neck, with her attraction to him in the most sincere form… he had never felt such pure and simple joy.

How strange.

How strange the feeling of happiness was.

"I'm so sleepy." She exhaled into his chest. She lifted her face out of his chest and met his eyes with a tiny smile. "What happens if I fall asleep in History?"

"I hope you don't. I won't be there with you." Rora frowned.

"You're in another class?"

"Yeah." He stroked her jaw again.

….::::::….

"I'm sorry you had to see that earlier."

Aurora glanced up, startled. Her nose had been in her new spell book. She was exhausted beyond belief and relied on the fascinating book to keep her awake until her next class started. She fell asleep in her last class, but Draco took care of it. If she fell asleep again... she couldn't even imagine the mortifying thought...

"See what?" Her tired mind took a few moments to process what the green-eyed boy was referring to. "Oh, yeah, that." She shook her head. "Don't be. I'm sure he's just stressed out." Pansy flashed in her mind's eye.

"You don't know?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Know what?"

"The history between Draco and I."

"No I don't. He wasn't ready to share that with me." She shrugged. "We've only just met. Perhaps he'll be more willing to tell me after he trusts me a little more."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh... I don't think... I mean Draco... He'd-"

"Come on Harry." A sombre girl with crazy brunette waves pulled him gently by his sweater sleeve. She gave Aurora an untrusting look, before leading Harry to their seats in the front of the class.

Aurora sighed in relief. She didn't want to be rude to Harry, but she couldn't have sat with him. Draco was upset over a lunch invitation... just imagine how he'd freak if Harry and her were partners for the whole year. Thankfully, the brunette saved her from an awkward situation."Everyone in your seats, now, and turn to Page 154." Rora recognized the voice with a smile. It was Prof. Snape!

Snape glanced around the class and caught sight of Rora. His blank stare caused her smile to fade every so slightly, but she was a positive person. She would keep trying with him.

"Direct your attention to our new student please." He said in a monotone voice. "Ms. King…" He paused, as if to draw out her agony. "Care to introduce yourself?"

This aweful ritual. Her face reddened at she looked around, but turned ever pinker as she realized she'd have to do this for every single class. Damn it to hell.

"My name is Aurora. I'm from New Jersey, in the States, and I'll be at Hogwarts for the coming semester."

"Only the semester?" Harry asked without thinking, which Hermione rewarded with a pleasant kick in his calf. Rora nodded.

"I could stay longer if Headmaster Dumbledore and my Professors think I'm learning well here. The magic is astounding and I fall over myself watching you guys."

Just then, a tardy student paced quickly through the class to his desk. Aurora was grateful for the interruption. She squinted from across the room as she recognized him.

Ron wound his way through a few desks until he reached his space. Which was where the new girl stood, addressing the class. He frowned at her questioningly, wondering why she was just standing there, but Snape was giving his usual death stare, so Ron just sat on the shared desk bench without a word. He flipped open his book, trying to assimilate to the class around him as fast as he could but he didn't know what page he was looking for, so he looked silly.

Rora stared at the class awkwardly, not sure what else to say. So she just took her seat.

~_K, not bad. A little better than last class._~ Her line of thought was interrupted by Ron flipping incessantly through the pages.

"It's 154."

"What?" Ron asked with an uncomfortable glance? Aurora pointed at the corner of her page.

"Page 154."

"Thanks." Aurora tried not to smirk at the redhead's smile, which came out more as a grimace. She thought he was cute. He smoothed out his hair and cloak a bit.

"You ok?"

"Um.. Yeah."

"You seem frazzled."

"Yeah. Someone summoned me to the upper levels as a joke. I'm pretty sure I just ran a 10k for charity."

Snape focused his glare on the pair. Aurora put her nose back in the book.

"Snape Death-Glare Survival Fund." She muttered to Ron under her breath. Shaking his head, he whispered,

"Don't. He's watching us."

"SDGSF. Has a ring to it."

….::::::….

"Can you believe this!" Ron collected all the pages of the chapter between his fingers. "This much!"

"How much does he normally assign?" Aurora asked, amused at his despair.

"About that much." Laughed Harry. He walked closer towards his friend and the stranger. "Ron's just aggravated because he thought we'd get a break from Snape today."

"Why would we?" She asked. Was Snape really such a bad guy? He was a bully yeah, but he had some serious haters.

"Because he was supposed to be off at a conference for the day."

"A conference about you." Hermione added.

"About me? Why?"

"Probably more about the new exchange program than about you." Hermione looked Aurora over. "So you're a pure muggle?" Rora struggled to remember the term.

"That means non-magic, right?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "The exchange program is the first I've heard of magic. Real magic at least." She collected the books ontop of her desk. "What about you guys?"

"I'm a muggle. So is Harry here. Or atleast he was raised like one. His parents were quite accomplished magic folk before they…" Hermione looked around, embarrassed that she had talked herself onto this topic. Rora got that this was sensitive, so she quickly asked, "And what about you? Uh…" She giggled. "Omigosh, I don't even know your name! And here I thought we were bonding over the SDGSF."

"My name's Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Aurora King." She shook his hand in mock formality.

"Got any idea why the conference was cancelled?" Harry asked Hermione.

"If anyone's got anything to do with it, it's Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy. That's Draco's last name, isn't it?" Rora added, her curiosity piqued.

"Yeah. Lucius is Draco's father." Hermione said with venom in her words. The whole gang watched Aurora for a second, waiting for her to absorb the information. But the dramatic effect was lost on her because she had no idea who Lucius was.

"Rora." She spun around and saw Draco in the doorway. A grin plastered on her face, she said,

"I'll see you guys later. I'm glad to have met you. SDGSF my brother." Rora said with a salute to Ron. She gave her a soft salute back with a smile. The others just looked confused.

Draco took her books from her and let her pass through the door first. He gave the three of them a warning look before he disappeared.

"How did you like this class?"

"_So_ exciting! I definitely didn't fall asleep this time" She held Draco's hand and ignored the stares. She didn't know why they were watching so avidly, but frankly, she didn't care right now.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing. They asked me a bit about myself. Oh hey, did you know Prof. Snape wasn't supposed to be here today? There was a meeting supposedly about my exchange that he was gonna attend, but they think your Dad cancelled it."

"My Father?"

"Yeah. Mr. Lucius Malfoy?"

"Why were they talking about my family?" Draco asked, irate. If they had mentioned anything about his Dad, it was sure to be poisonous twists of the truth to turn his Rora against him.

"Oh… they weren't." She squeezed his hand tighter. Her head felt light… almost dizzy. She couldn't put her finger on the feeling. It wasn't Draco… "They only mentioned that your Dad cancelled the meeting about my exchange. Why do you think he would do that? I mean, you know, _if_ he did."

"As always, I have no idea what those three are gossiping about. Yes, my Father is involved in the school board, but I can't see what he would have to do with you." Draco muttered, "Pure-blood," to open the door to the Slytherin common-house. He took her to one of the private rooms with densely coloured Persian carpets and hauntingly beautiful floating lights. The colours of the room were dark, bold green, and accents of silver. The furniture was made out of black wood and and the wallpaper was a grungy floral design that combined beauty and death into a beautiful paradox. Rora both loved and hated this room. Draco sat on one of the plush sofas and patted the seat next to him.

"You're so easily impressed." Draco commented. Her eyes ran back and forth across the room and he regretted bringing her here. He wanted her eyes to focus on him.

"The earie design in this school is fascinating. You have gargoyles, castle towers, paintings that look like they were made centuries ago. I love it."

"Wait till I take you home. You'll love it even more." His fingers traced her jaw. "_Especially my room_." Rora's eyes riveted to Draco's. ~_That did the trick_.~ Draco mused.

Rora climbed onto his lap and squirmed ontop of him. She held fast onto his collar and leaned in so close that Draco could feel her breath on his lips. Her body was burning but she refused to look at his eyes. Right now, she had slight control over Draco with her body. She knew what it did to him. I mean, she practically had sex with him at lunchtime!

But still, she wouldn't look into his eyes. She knew that would be her undoing.

Draco moaned into her neck as the pent up sexual tension from this afternoon came back full-force. Her long hair felt cool against his skin and the scent of flowers overwhelmed him. She was sin to all of Man's senses.

"Rora… what are you doing?" He breathed out. She wasn't quite grinding against him, but she was straddling him and turning him on immensely. Upon hearing his voice, she leaned in and kissed the boy at her mercy. Her lips brushed against his gently and slowly kissed him deeper and deeper as she could no longer contain her need for him.

She had never felt this way before, but ever since she 'rode' him at lunchtime, she desperately needed to capture that waterfall of pleasure again.

"Can we lock that door?" she asked Draco, breathing heavy.

"No."

"Take me somewhere private then please." She rested her cheek on his shoulder to calm herself.

"Why?" He rubbed the back of Rora's neck and felt the heat. She shivered.

"I want to do it again." She whispered with a heavy blush.

"Do what Aurora?" He knew exactly what she wanted. His chest swelled with pride. He had barely given her a taste and she was already begging him for more. Rora was oblivious to his game, so she said,

"You know..."

"Cum?"

Rora stared, shocked at his bluntness. His icy gray eyes were burning somehow, and his face was red. No doubt she was having an effect on his sanity also. His hands travelled under her shirt, up her back, and she shuddered. He leaned into her hair and whispered, "I can do that for you right here." She shivered again at his hot breath.

….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….….::::::….

Out of the 3 stories I have, this is my current favourite (which means I'm in love with Tom Felton since I heard him sing last night) so I'll be updating religiously. I really wanna see the story play out meeting Draco's Dad, Draco discovering that she's totally non-magic, and his response to that, as well as his Dad's. After all, she's only at Hogwarts for a semester, right?

I think I have like 2 people reading this right now, lol. I hope you guys don't mind the ~ahem~ quick progression of their hormones?


	5. Chapter 5

The young couple were asleep on the large plush sofa. Rora was sprawled across the length of Draco's body, which was propped up agains the sofa arm. He enveloped her protectively and Rora clung to him as they slept.

They had been in this room for the last hour. Draco had sealed the door to this private room shut... which was totally against the rules. But what could Draco do? Have Goyle and Crabbe walk in to discover his girlfriend naked and riding him?

_~Girlfriend.~_ He rehearsed in his mind. He peered down at her lovely face and played with her hair. He felt urged to wake her up for an encore but he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. This was the first time he had a girl that he truly considered his girlfriend. Because they had chosen each other freely, not because he was obligated to date her for family connections. She was his girlfriend in the truest form. The dark-haired beauty sighed and snuggled deeper in his chest, missing the warmth of his arms. Draco breathed in the flowery scent of her hair and combed his fingers through the blackness. The cool strands felt like silk, and they gleamed in the candlelight, creating the illusion of a halo.

"What time is it?" She murmured. Yawning quietly, she grasped one of his hands and kissed it. She couldn't believe how quickly things had progressed between the two. Rora wasn't the type.

But, the feeling in the tower. It felt unreal. She had no idea that such an insane amount of pleasure as possible. And when she found herself in this room, alone, with the breathtakingly gorgeous Draco Malfoy... what was she to do? Talk about the tapestry? She smiled at the absurdity, quickly wondering if it was imported.

"Half past 9." Draco swept the hair out of her face gently, worried. "We missed dinner, again." As if on cue, Rora's tummy grumbled. She was famished now that Draco had brought it up, but truly, he was keeping her mind more than occupied. She didn't mind missing it. And she didn't want Draco to feel bad, so she played it off.

"I didn't even notice." She moved to her knees to kiss him gently, and then, after a sigh, began covering his chest with butterfly kisses. Draco revelled in the attention she gave him. He hadn't felt such care in so long that he had completely forgotten the plague of euphoria that a woman could inflict on a man.

He laid his head back and sighed in utter contentment. She crawled up to him and whispered gently, "Again." He grinned with his eyes closed and felt her lips close over his. She kissed him deeply, ever-grateful to him for showing her this otherworldly pleasure. She wished there was some way she could recapture the feeling without exhausting the poor man, but there was no other way. She needed him. Again. Urgently this time.

Her hands played across his chest and abdomen, loving the feeling of his deliciously angular body. She fought a blush as she saw a few pink lines scrawled onto his shoulders. His large hand cupped her face. He watched her glance away shyly, but he wanted to see her eyes. She refused, and he knew exactly why. Right now, she was in control, with her curves and her delicate sighs. As soon as their eyes would meet, Aurora would be entranced, handing control of their bodies over to him. He felt her position herself over him and reacted quickly, wanting to draw this out.

Draco pulled her down and kissed her breathless. One hand held her down, and the other slithered to her breasts. She gasped mid-kiss and moaned at his fingers, submitting to him entirely. He let go of her, and she gazed at him wordlessly as she felt him harden against her belly. Her body reacted automatically by reaching down to him, but he grabbed her hands quickly. He wanted to fuck her, not get a handjob. Draco ground up into her gently, smiling to himself as she threw her head back in pleasure. He wasn't inside her, but the sensation was driving her wild. After a few moments of said torture, he pushed her up, and guided her body over his. Draco lowered her slowly and grit his teeth. Rora whimpered helplessly.

He ground up into her, fixating his eyes on her breasts. Her hands gripped his shoulders for balance, which gave Draco a sinful view of her body. She struggled to breath and he struggled to keep his pace consistent.

"Draco." She whispered in pleasure. Draco froze and grit his teeth again. His own name would be his undoing. What maddness was this? He slowly moved up to his previous pace and fondled her breasts gently. His body signalled to him that he was close, and he could see from Rora's beautiful, glowing face that she was too. He leaned in to give her breasts the attention of his mouth and she moaned deeply, sighing his name without thinking. Draco froze again and clenced his jaw firmly. He glowered up at his girlfriend, warning her not to do that again. But the message was lost in translation. She was too entranced in the euphoric waves of pleasure that his thrusting was stirring in her. She contemplated that sex may not truly be this amazing. Draco must have been involving magic, somehow. He must have.

….::::::….

"Notable for what?"

"I don't know how to explain it." He ran his hands through his hair again, mesmerising Aurora. He had never 'explained' his fame before. He glanced at the dark haired beauty, who was patiently waiting for an answer. He had already refused to explain the tension between him and Potter. Would he be able to get away with this one too?

Rora's fingers played across his chest as she waited for him to explain. Her nails were unintentionally leaving a hot trail of burn as she absent-mindedly drew shapes on him.

This. This was why he didn't want her to have knowledge of his fame yet.

The simplicity of this moment made his heart swell. They were content with each other, without the influence of notoriety, or peer-pressure, or anything superficial.

They were utterly content at this moment, in the most genuine way.

"So?" She egged on. Draco sighed. He cupped her face and made her look into his eyes. The customary moment of shy tenseness, followed by a faint flush that took his breath away. She struggled to keep her gaze, shying away from the intensity of his Wintery eyes, but he held her fast.

Draco was entranced by her unusual beauty. Rora didn't duplicate the look of the celebrity of the week, but rather had this mysterious feel of eternity in her childish grace. She had the kind of beauty that was considered lovely throughout the ages, not just in one era. Draco had never met anyone like her. And to think, had she been transferred to Hogwarts into the care of another student, Draco would never had met her. Draco would likely have lost this rose to another man. His arms flexed involuntarily at the thought of another man ravishing her the way he just had. He imagined her calling out _his_ name as he showed her the heights of ecstasy. Draco frowned at the bleak, dark place that his thoughts were taking him.

"Why do you keep secrets from me, even now?" She asked quietly. There was no anger in her voice, no judgment. It was a fair question. Draco glanced away, and this time _she_ brought his eyes back to her penetrating gaze. "Who are you?"

"I don't know how to explain Rora."

"You already said that." She quipped. "Now explain the inexplicable."

Draco glanced down at his chest, missing the pure and simple way she drew imaginary shapes across it. He ached to have that moment back, when everything was content.

"Draco," Rora moved up. She propped herself up, covering herself with his cloak, "What do you think will happen if you tell me? What are you so afraid of?"

The tense man took a moment to consider this new angle. Maybe if he cautioned her about the ramifications of what he was about to say, she wouldn't change.

"You're different Rora."

"Don't make this about me Draco, I-"

"No, you don't know who I am. So this, all of this, is different. It's new for me."

Rora absorbed that thought.

"How exactly?"

"Lemme put it this way. Why do you like me?" Lina looked down at his body and back at him. Then back at his body, and back at him. Draco laughed.

"Don't be callous. I'm sure there's more to it than that." Rora thought for a moment.

"Um… No, not really."

Draco chuckled and pulled her down for a long kiss. He knew she was jesting, and he loved that their relationship… or whatever it was… had evolved so much that she allowed herself to tease him in such a way. Her words made him feel wanton and cherished at the same time.

"I'm trying to be serious here. I'm trying to answer your question." Rora leaned her body down ontop of his, with both of them facing the ceiling. If she was going to have this conversation with him, she couldn't be looking at him. It was hard for her to form coherent sentences when his light gray eyes pierced through hers. Nevermind naming everything delicious and inviting about him, inside and out.

Draco's fingers intertwined with hers and held them up for both of them to see. Rora grasped his hand tight.

"I suppose…," she began, not quite sure where to begin, "the fact that you're so handsome drew me in first." He leaned into her neck from behind and kissed it gently. A shiver rolled down her spine and she kissed the hand that she held prisoner. "But beyond, that, I'm not sure. When I saw the way that Pansy treated you. I dunno. It just looked like you needed a hug."

"You had sex with me because I looked like I needed a hug?" He asked seriously. Rora giggled.

"Don't say it like that…"

"What?"

"The sex part."

"Should I say we made love?"

"Well… no." She bit her lip. She didn't want to go there yet. They were too young to know what love was and it was messy trying to figure it out at this age. She knew. She tried it before. "I was little when I caught my parents doing it, and they swore to me that they were just wrestling." She cringed at the thought. What an image to have while lying naked with a God of a man. Ew. "Call it wrestling."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course not."

"Alright… but you didn't finish answering my question." Draco nipped the digression. Rora hummed at making her brain think again. Wasn't afterglow supposed to be blissful? Draco might as well have been making her do math.

"You're vulnerable but defensive. You put on this rough, abrasive exterior, and I believe it when I see how you act in the halls when people stare at us, but when you're alone with me, I see a guy who's like any other. One that just wants the closeness of another girl. Companionship. I find that very attractive. Very real. And I wanted a piece of you."

Rora held Draco's hand to her chest and wondered why he was silent.

"What else?" He asked calmly, but his mind was reeling.

"Even though you want companionship, I could see that Pansy exhausted you. You were clearly tired of that relationship, judging by the bruise you left on my arm." She giggled.

Bruise?

"What?" Draco tried to remember which arm he had pulled her along the with. He noticed the purplish hue on her right forearm and tensed.

"I did that?" He asked gently. The sorrow in his words was evident. Rora turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh no, geez, what am I thinking." She leaned her face into his neck, relishing the scent of his dark yet breezy cologne. "My other boyfriend gave me that."

Draco was in no mood to laugh now. He stroked her hair lovingly and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's after that incident that I realized how much she ruined you. A true girlfriend, one who cares about you, doesn't let the guy she has feel as miserable as you felt with her. Anger is one thing, but you were downright miserable."

"We spent a grand total of 5 hours together last night. You're telling me you assumed all of this of me in that time?"

"You wear your emotions on your sleeve Draco." He scoffed, offended.

"Hardly."

"Well, I mean, your sleeve is under a sweatshirt, wrapped in a scarf, under snow pants and ski jacket, but… it's there." Draco watched her intently. "I mentally undressed you long enough to get to said sleeve." And in a quick moment their lips were locked and she had a hold of his heart like no one ever had.

She stripped him naked and held him out to dry, and he hated it.

But he loved it, too.

Who was this girl to suddenly prance into his life and demonstrate to him that he wasn't as tough and closed off as his father trained him to be? Who was she? But then, in a moment of sublime realization, he discovered that she was showing him a part of himself that he shut away in a vault. She had known him for 1 day and she stole the combination to his soul.

Rora breathed deeply, feeling a more meaningful sensation from him every time they locked lips.

"Your turn." Draco didn't skip a beat.

"My family is wealthy and is well-known in this part of the world. Where there were artistocrats, there are now notable families, and the Malfoys are one of them."

Rora absorbed the thought.

"So what you're saying is you're rich and famous."

"In a matter of speaking."

"Famous for what?"

"I don't know. We just are."

"You're famous because of your last name then? That's it?" Draco shrugged.

"Well, yes, I suppose."

"Omigod." She whispered in disbelief. Draco watched her face intently, bracing for the change in behaviour towards him. He should never have told her. ~Never.~ He thought sadly.

"I'm dating the male verion of Paris Hilton." Draco blinked. "And you're blonde, too." Rora giggled at her own absurdity and failed to notice Draco's intense focus.

Was she joking? Was she really taking the knowledge of his notoriety that lightly?

"I'm hungry Draco." She whispered as she nuzzled into his neck. Leaving a butterfly kiss there, she closed her eyes, ready to let sleep take her.

Draco lay there, stunned at the thought that he wasn't as important as he thought he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Rora sighed and turned in her bed as she heard her roommates dress for the day. Their chattering was unwelcome, for Rora was supremely exhausted and could barely conjure the energy to sit up.

A familiar voice invaded her sphere.

"Hey, get up. Class is starting soon." Rora mumbled a response that even she couldn't make out. "Hey! American girl!" She pulled her blankets down and and jumped back when Rora's black kitten stood on her tummy and stretched. Rora groaned and turned, tipping Luna over next to her. "What's wrong… are you sick?"

"No… I'm so tired."

"Well, come on. Let's get ready." The red-haired girl grabbed an arm and pulled.

"I'm up, I'm up." Rora giggled.

* * *

"Good morning." She murmured as she kissed Draco. Draco watched her, surprised. And a little annoyed that everyone in the Common Room had suddenly dropped their conversations.

"Good morning." He held her by her waist and studied her. "Are you feeling alright." Rora nodded mid-yawn.

"Just feeling a little tired." She smirked and ran a finger down his torso. "I wonder why." Draco stared at her hard as her finger trailed just a little too low. Draco frowned. He grabbed their things and led her to one of the study rooms. The one they shared last night. Rora leaned in to his form, using him for balance. Draco held her waist tightly and buried his face in her hair. Breathing in the scent, he whispered,

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." She looked up with a smile. She kissed his neck and sighed, resting in his body again. "What classes do I have today?"

"Same as yesterday." He looked worried now. "Are you sure you're alright? Perhaps we should take you to the nurse."

"No, I'm fine!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. She leaned in a with sly smile and kissed him gently. Draco played the game for a few seconds, but the kiss quickly became passionate. Rora struggled to breathe but she defiantly battled for dominance against her boyfriend. Passion overrode common sense and Rora's fingers defly began to unbutton Draco's shirt…

"Not now." He whispered when he pulled away. He watched her worriedly, knowing something was off about her. Was she sick?

"Last night was amazing Draco." She paid special attention to his name, knowing what the sound of it did to him. His jaw taught, he calmly replied, "It was." His thumb traced her jaw and remembered the night before in a flash of images.

She kissed him one last time and grabbed her books, leading him out of the room. He grabbed his, and they both ignored the stares as they walked out of Slytherin.

Professor Snape crossed their paths suddenly, causing the couple to jump backwards. Snape's glare lingered on Rora for a moment.

"Good morning Miss King." She replied without a smile.

"Morning." She was too tired to try today.

"How are you faring at Hogwarts? Have you considered returning to America?" The loathing was obvious in this moment, which surprised Draco.

"No, why would I?"

"You look ill."

"You're the third person to say that today."

Draco glanced nervously between the two.

"What can we do for you Professor?" Snape's gaze studied Rora's face for another moment before addressing Draco.

"I'd like a word with you Draco. In regards to your father."

"What about him?"

Snape motioned to the library. Clearly this was meant to be private.

"Professor Appleby has been informed of your absence from class this morning. Rora, you may continue on. I trust you know the way?"

She nodded and smiled at Draco before heading off.

* * *

Rora rested her head on her arms and sighed. ~What the hell is wrong with me?~

"Hey, Aurora, you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She muttered.

"You sure? Because I saw you walk in and it took you a while to remember where you were supposed to sit." Rora smirked. That hadn't even registered in her mind.

"Man, I'm so out of it today…" She finally raised her head and met Harry's concerned smile. The forest green of his eyes shocked her like they did every time. She cleared her throat.

"I dunno what it is, I feel like I'm living in a Sailor Moon episode. The energy's being sucked out of me for the Negaverse." Harry sat next to her as they talked.

"I wouldn't know. I was more of a Power Rangers kid myself."

"I remember Sailor Moon." Hermione chirped in. "Sailor Mercury was my favourite Scout."

"That's not surprising, you're just like her." Rora thought over Hermione's role in class. She had all the answers and she helped everyone around her. "Yeah. You're definitely Amy."

"Long black hair… I'm guessing you're Sailor Mars?"

"No, everyone says that, but my favourite was Mercury, too." Rora raised her hand for a high five and Hermione awkwardly followed through. Rora smiled to herself. She'd make this friendship work.

"Everyone take your seats please!" Announced Prof. Appleby.

The pair hurried to their deks and sat down for today's lecture. Yawning quietly, she noticed that Harry had left his books on her desk. She glanced around at what she should do, Harry hadn't even noticed yet. Deciding that she wouldn't get in trouble, she grabbed Harry's books. She swung her legs over the her desk bench and felt woozy for a moment. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she propelled herself towards the front and walked quietly to him. Prof. Appleby's eyes were on her and noticed she stumbled.

Harry heard her come up from behind and took the books gratefully, smiling. But Rora couldn't see the smile. Her vision became blurry.

"Aurora?" Asked Harry.

Rora grabbed a desk for support, but her legs buckled under her. Everything around her became dark.

* * *

GoddessAya - Thx! Are you a fan of Lucius too? I can't wait to add him to the mix. anamolly2013 - That was my fave chapter too ^_^! But it still feels weird that it got to that stage so quickly. Also, Tom Felton is mine. STAY AWAY. Ok thx! myoung228 - Oohhmigod I think he knows there's a pure muggle in Hogwarts now… But he doesn't know it's Draco's gf. Jason Isaacs is mine too btw :) hannah snyder - Thx! I shall! xxPrincessOfTheNightxx - Lol, no pressure.


End file.
